


Shut up and dance with me

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Mark/Britta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie is dancing on the show, Strictly Come Dancing. Toto is her partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This is my 100th fic, and it's for Historygeek12 who I said could have anything she wanted. She wanted a Strictly AU and so here it is.

Susie stands next to Tess Daley in a beautiful knee length sparkling red dress, nervously touching her hair as Tess grins down at her.

"So Susie, shall we find out who your dance partner will be?"

Susie nods and gives a big smile, "Lets do this!"

Tess smiles at her enthusiasm and points to the three remaining professional dancers.

"So Susie, will it be Anton, Kevin or our new professional Toto? It's time to find out!"

The lights in the studio dim and the music breaks into a quiet heartbeat. Susie feels her heart pick up with it too.

Tess waits a few seconds before loudly declaring, "I can now reveal, IT'S TOTO!"

Toto looks up and grins in delight before practically running up to Susie and lifting her up in the air to twirl her around.

Susie giggles in delight and smiles down at Toto. She had hopped it would be him. Ever since they had met at the pre-show meet and greet, there had been something about him...

Toto gently puts Susie down and grins at Tess.

"How do you feel about having Susie as your partner, Toto?" Tess asks, her eyes amused.

"It's great! I feel I have a little firecracker with Miss Stoddart here!" Toto replies, pulling Susie to his side as she blushes, hoping the cameras don't pick it up.

"Great! Now off you go to join the others!" Tess tells them, shooing them away up the stairs.

Susie feels her face burn red as she runs after Toto and up the staircase to join Claudia.

Luckily Susie's blush fades as Claudia begins her chat with them, but Susie's heart does not stop racing as she gazes at the man next to her and wonders how their training will go.....

* * *

The next day, Susie enters the dance hall for her first day of rehearsals and immediately regrets her decision to join the show.

Susie had heard dancers were strict, but had no idea they could be THIS strict.

"No no no! Like this!" Toto demonstrated the quickstep move to Susie again and motioned for her to copy, but once again she got it wrong.

"Are you even trying?" Toto asks, frustrated as he moves away from her to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Well excuse me for not immediately being perfect!" Susie snaps, her Scottish accent coming out in her anger. "I'm afraid my feet were meant for racing, not dancing!"

"Then maybe you should focus like you do with your racing and maybe we'd get somewhere?" Toto yells back.

Susie folds her arms, glaring at him.

How was this ever going to work out?

* * *

Toto lets Susie have a thirty minute break and when they get back to it, Susie decides to follow Toto's advice and gets into her driving mindset as they go through the steps again.

Surprisingly, it seems to work.

At the end of the day, Toto seems to have lost his snappy attitude and as they're leaving the room he smiles at her happily.

"That afternoon practice was much better, Susie. I am proud of you."

"Thank you." Susie replies with a smile, "It became fun once you stopped going all Arnold on me!" She lets out a giggle when she sees the look on Toto's face.

"I am nothing like him." Toto responds with a straight face, making Susie laugh.

"You are when you're bossing me around!" Susie retorts, but she's still smiling.

As they near the exit to the studio, Susie pauses at the door. "See you tomorrow, Toto."

Toto looks back at her and nods, "See you tomorrow, Susie."

Susie smiles gently, then pushes the door open and walks out into the cool autumn air, feeling Toto's gaze on her as she walks away.  

* * *

The next few days practice go by without a hitch and pretty soon the first live show is upon them.

Susie is backstage, waiting to be called out. One of the other contestants, Vivian, is standing next to Susie and Toto. 

"I am so nervous!" Vivian admits, biting her lip worriedly, "Me and Nico have practised non stop and yet I keep making the wrong move..."

"It'll be fine." Susie tells her softly, gently taking her hand and squeezing it. "You'll do great!"

"Thank you." Vivian flashes Susie a grateful smile, gently touching the fabric of her beautiful Waltz dress as the announcer calls Vivian's name.

"Good luck!" Susie calls to her as Nico takes Vivian's hand and leads her out onto the floor.

Susie watches their routine for a little bit, mesmerised by the graceful moves. Nico and Vivian move like poetry in motion and she cannot believe this is only week one!

As the song ends and the judges reveal their thoughts, with Len trying to control Bruno's lunging at the pair, Susie glances at Toto and smiles nervously.

"We'll do fine, Liebling." Toto assures her, squeezing her hand gently. "You've done amazing in practice!"

"But this is live!" Susie replies softly, "I am afraid I will mess it up!" Susie can suddenly feel all her confidence falling away.

"Susie, Susie look at me."

Susie glances up at Toto and he takes both her hands in his.

"You have driven cars faster then most people have ever experienced in their life, you have won races and faced battles over and over again to get what you want. You will do brilliantly here. I believe in you."

Susie looks up at Toto and suddenly feels like she can take on the world.

"Thank you." Susie tells Toto, a smile forming on her face.

Toto smiles gently down at her, "Feel better now?"

Susie nods.

"Then lets get out there and kick some ass!"

Susie suddenly finds that her and Toto's names are being called and Toto takes her hand and leads her onto the floor...

It happens in a blur, one moment she is backstage and the next she is gliding around the floor with Toto besides her.

And everything feels magical.

Once the dance is over with and she's got her breath back. Susie looks up at Toto to see him smiling down at her happily.

Susie returns the smile and then glances towards the judges to hear their comments.

The judges are mostly complimentary apart from Craig, but he's never happy about any performance, and Susie and Toto leave the floor feeling happy.

They get a nice score halfway up the leader-board and the smile never leaves Susie's face all night.

* * *

The next few months fly by in training sessions and live shows.

And with each show that passes, viewers at home notice a change in Toto and Susie.

Their dances seem to become more personal, more sensual. The movements as they dance become more hypnotic and each week everyone is dying to see them dance.

Susie feels the change too, and so does Toto. Their dances speak more then words can, each dance sparkling with a deadly amount of passion. 

It all comes to a head after a performance on week 11 that sends the crowds into a roaring frenzy.

Toto practically drags Susie backstage after they dance and kisses her passionately.

Susie kisses him back, running her hands through his hair as Toto runs his hands up her dress.

Susie breaks from the kiss to look at him mischievously, "How long have you waited to do that, Mr. Wolff?"

"Since week one." Toto replies, before kissing her again.

* * *

Week 12 arrives and their Rumba and Showdance are enough to win the trophy.

As Susie and Toto lift the Glitterball, Toto looks at Susie teasingly and then draws her into a kiss.

Kissing her in front of the roaring crowd and audience watching them at home.


	2. Walk like an Egyptian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta is fed up with trying to teach Sebastian the Charlston so she gets Susie and Toto to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Sebby and his obsession with the Bangles' "walk like an Egyptian"

Britta huffs out a breath and turns to face Sebastian.

"How can you not understand what I am saying? You turn left, I turn right and then we come back together! It's not hard!"

"I'm so sorry that you think dancing is easy for me!" Sebastian yells back, his arms thrown out in frustration.

"Why did you even apply when you can't dance!?" Britta snaps back, her eyes angry.

"What's going on?" A Scottish voice suddenly asks and both Germans turn their heads as Susie and Toto quietly enter the room.

"We heard shouting from our rehearsal space." Toto explains. "Susie wanted to check it out."

"Thank god you're here!" Britta all but grabs Susie's hands. "You're good at the Charleston, right?"

"To some extent she is." Toto answers before Susie can. "She's improving."

Susie looks at him open mouthed for speaking over her but Britta doesn't care.

"Can I show Susie my steps and watch her and Sebastian to see where I'm going wrong?" Britta asks pleadingly, looking at Susie and Toto in turn.

"Well if Susie is okay with it?" Toto asks, looking at Susie.

"I guess I can?" Susie answers with a shrug, looking at Sebastian apologetically.

"Great!" Britta grabs Susie's hand and leads her towards the exit. "We'll rehearse in the other room, you boys stay and chat!"

And with that Britta all but drags Susie out of the room and slams the door behind her.

"Stay and chat." Toto says with a snort.

"You could always dance with me?" Sebastian smiles at Toto cheekily and holds out his hands.

"No." Toto answers flatly.

****

* * *

  
"So...you and Toto?" Britta begins after the two woman take five minutes to catch their breath from dancing.

"Me and Toto what?" Susie asks with a frown.

"You know!" Britta nudges her. "How long have you been together?"

"Together?" Susie asks. "What makes you think we are together?"

"Anyone with eyes can see you two are together!" Britta says with a grin. "Your dances are so hot that you can just see it!"

Susie shakes her head. "I doubt it's that passionate."

"Su, let me tell you. Nico and Vivian are together and everyone knows it, but they do not sparkle like you and Toto do so just admit it!" Britta looks at her eagerly.

"Well...." Susie slyly grins. "We may have kissed."

The shriek Britta gives can be heard throughout the entire building and Susie looks at her wide eyed.

"YOU KISSED?" Britta asks. "WHEN DID YOU KISS?"

"Uh the last live show?" Susie answers biting her lip. "But don't tell anyone please!"

"I won't!" Britta mimes shutting her lips but then smiles at her. "What was it like?"

"Sparks." Susie replies with a slow smile. "Like the best fireworks display you have ever seen."

Britta let's out another squeal and hugs Susie. "IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Susie laughs and hugs Britta back. "Thank you."

Britta pulls out of the hug to smile at her. "Come on. Let's get back to our dancers!"

Susie nods and gets up off of the floor to follow Britta out of the room.

* * *

  
When Britta and Susie come back into the room, they get a surprise.

Toto is leading Sebastian round the room in an awkward hold, trying to teach him how to guide his partner.

"And if it's a Waltz you dip her like so." Toto dips Sebastian suddenly and the German cries out "Scheisse!" before falling out of Toto's hold and onto a heap on the floor.

Susie and Britta cannot stop laughing and Toto looks surprised to see them.

"I don't think they need us." Susie says teasingly to Britta.

"They don't at all!" Britta replies with a nod.

Toto and Sebastian just look at each other horrified.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy!


	3. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dancer needs to be drafted in and Sebastian fails to feel the passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have strictly fever.....

Susie and Toto are in their rehearsal space practising their Charleston when they hear an almighty crash from the room next to theirs.

They quickly rush out of the room and enter the rehearsal space next door to find Daniil on the floor clutching his ankle.

“What happened?” Toto asks as he rushes to Daniil’s side. His partner, Minttu, looks on in horror.

“He was trying to show me this turn and he twisted his ankle!” Minttu says, looking pale as she watches him.

Toto talks soothingly to Daniil and checks over his ankle, which looks swollen and tender. “Get the medical team, now!”

Susie rushes out of the room to get someone and Toto sighs softly.

Great. Week 6 and now Daniil was injured.

They’d need a new professional dancer, and fast.

* * *

After speaking to the producers, a replacement is found.

Kimi Raikkonen was a world champion Finnish dancer and he had a reputation for being a fierce teacher.

Minttu was sat in the canteen with Susie as they took a break for the afternoon.

“I’ve heard he’s quite strict….” Minttu sighs. “I’m not sure I want to dance with him.”

“It will be fine.” Susie says softly, smiling. “I mean look at Toto. He has a reputation for being strict, but he’s a softy.”

“That’s because he loves you.” Minttu smirks.

Susie turns red but doesn’t say anything, making Minttu chuckle.

“Oh my, you really do have it bad for Mr. Wolff.” She grins at Susie.

“I do not.” Susie tries to deny, but her red face speaks volumes.

Minttu merely sips her tea and says nothing.

* * *

Toto Wolff’s first encounter with Kimi is when the Finnish professional dancer is checking out the costumes for that weekend’s show.

“This doesn’t work.” Kimi frowns as he looks at the outfits.

“What doesn’t?” Toto asks as he looks through the racks for his and Susie’s costumes. 

“This.” Kimi picks up a dress from the rack. It’s Claire’s dress for her rumba.

“It’s a dress.” Toto nods.

“And it needs more glitter.” Kimi says, putting it back. “That’s the problem. You need a lot of glitter on the outfits, it helps catch the light more.”

“Right.” Toto nods, wondering why he was being educated about glitter of all things.

“I mean, look at your outfit. You’re Toto right?” Kimi asks.

Toto nods.

“Right, your outfit. It’s alright but it needs a lot more glitter. Seriously. It will make you stand out more.”

“It’s fine.” Toto says deadpan.

“No it isn’t. You need more glitter.” The Finn nods like he isn’t taking no for an answer and hands Toto a bottle of glitter.

“You’ll thank me!” Kimi says as he exits the room. “Oh and maybe put some in your hair to hide your grey hairs!”

Toto watches him leave, flabbergasted.

* * *

Britta sighs in frustration and looks at Sebastian. “This isn’t going to work….”

The German sighs and looks at the floor. “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t seem to have any passion!” Britta says, looking annoyed. “The dance is passionate and sensual and you can’t even get that right!”

“But I just don’t feel it!” Sebastian argues. “I don’t feel like that for you!”

“So I’m the problem now?” Britta asks, looking fed up.

Before Sebastian can answer, she raises her hands.

“Enough. I don’t want to hear it. We’ll take five and come back to this.” She sighs sadly and picks up her water bottle, leaving the room swiftly.

Sebastian groans and sits down on the floor, knowing he has royally screwed up with Britta. Maybe she should have been paired with Mark, after all, he was in love with her and they fit like a glove. Sebastian felt too clumsy and lacked the connection that came with dancing. He just couldn’t click with Britta like that. Sure they always got top scores when it was quickstep or Charleston week, but anything slow and passionate like a rumba or a waltz left them with low marks.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Britta. He loved her dearly. It was just that he couldn’t find that connection, the one like Nico and Vivian had or Susie and Toto. It just didn’t come naturally to him.

There was a soft knock at the door and Sebastian looks up from his muses to see an older man looking at him curiously.

“So…what routine is this. The sit down on the floor and look moody one?” The man asks and Sebastian lets out a snort.

“More like the one where the partner leaves in a huff because I cannot connect with her.” Sebastian says quietly.

The man looks thoughtful. “What are you dancing to?”

“We are doing a rumba to falling slowly, but I just can’t get a handle on the whole connection thing. I just…I can’t seem to find the bond. The love, you know? And that’s what makes the dance good.” Sebastian sighs.

“Then maybe I can help?” The man asks, looking at him. “I’m used to working with partners who struggle to connect.”

“How would you help me?” Sebastian asks curious.

“I will be your partner, you will show me what your moves are and I will help you improve.” The man replies.

Sebastian nods, it did make sense. “Okay then, I’ll take your help. What is your name?”

The man gives him a small smile. “My name is Kimi.”

* * *

Sebastian puts the music on and Kimi stands to the side as he watches him perform the moves. After a few minutes of watching, the Finn moves into Sebastian’s hold.

“Okay, so now I’m Britta, direct me in the dance.” Kimi asks.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, but nods and as much as he can guides Kimi into the routine.

Kimi is quick to critique his moves, making him either tighten or lighten his hold, guide his hands down his back and helps him with the dip, which makes both of them laugh.

Kimi works with him for a while and when Britta returns she finds Sebastian smiling happily as Kimi leads him around the room.

She’s surprised, but coughs politely to gain their attention.

The two of them turn around and Kimi lets go of Sebastian to smile. “Ah Britta.”

Britta smiles and waves politely. “Trying to teach him, Kimi?”

“He’s improving.” Kimi admits. “Why don’t you both give it a go?”

Britta nods and walks towards Sebastian as Kimi plays the music.

Britta is slightly amazed by the improvement. This time Sebastian has found some passion and as he leads her around the room, the routine seems to sparkle with desire and love.

She glances over to Kimi watching with a proud smile…and wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling Slowly routine is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O21dGiEdE4c


	4. Writings on the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is an idiot. Susie and Toto get closer. Britta wishes she was with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided this needed to be written after some research into some dances from the show. All referenced dances will be posted in the end notes.

Susie gives Toto a look. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Toto nods, looking at her reassuringly.

“I mean…yes I love the film…but that lift..” She sounds nervous.

“Susie. I am a professional. I won’t drop you.” Toto says gently. He holds his arms out, looking at her with a pout.

She rolls her eyes at him and backs away a little, getting back into the routine.

Toto grins at her happily and starts up the music again, turning to face her when the cue comes.

Susie quickly runs towards him and Toto moves to grab her waist, lifting her high in the air.

Susie shrieks a little, wobbling, before holding the pose as much as she can.

“That’s good. You’re doing good, Su. It’s okay.” Toto says reassuringly as he gently lowers her to the floor.

Susie is blushing furiously and is trying not to think of how warm Toto’s hands were around her waist.

“Trust me now?” Toto asks breathlessly, his eyes shining.

Susie can only nod, her words lost in her throat by the intense rush of the dance.

* * *

Sebastian meanwhile was scowling.

No. That was not the word.

Sulking. That’s what it was.

He was looking through the door of the other training room, watching Kimi practice the rumba with Minttu.

They had proven to be a good match. They had instantly clicked together and their routines always seemed to have fire in them.

Sebastian didn’t like it. Not one bit.

The thing is. Sebastian was a scared idiot.

After Kimi had taught him his routine, enabling him to find the passion he was missing, they had began to hang out together.

Kimi liked the contestant and Sebastian was in awe of the dancer. They had seemed to connect through the dance.

Kimi often invited him to backstage parties or back to his house for a drink after rehearsals. They fell into a routine together.

But as the weeks went on and Sebastian watched Kimi dance with Minttu. He felt odd. Almost jealous.

He had felt something for the Finnish dancer grow over the time they had spent together, and now he was dreading the idea that this partnership would ruin his chances with him.

As Sebastian watched, he didn’t notice Britta joining him.

“Stop glaring at them and ask Kimi out!” She rolls her eyes at him.

“What?!” Sebastian turns to look at her.

“You spend all our rehearsals glaring at them!” Britta says, gesturing to the room. “If it makes you focus on our tango please for the love of everything go in there and ask him on a date.”

“I…I can’t..” Sebastian shakes his head.

“And why not?” Britta asks, looking fed up.

“Because he clearly likes Minttu and he only likes me as a friend!” Sebastian sighs, moving away.

Britta looks at him like he has gone insane. “Are you actually basing this on their routines?”

“Just look at them!” Sebastian gestures into the room where Kimi has Minttu in a hold, his arms around her waist and his nose lightly brushing her neck.

It made Sebastian see fire.

“For the love of- Sebastian. It’s a rumba. It’s supposed to be like that.” Britta sighs.

“But they look so good together…too good.” Sebastian looks deeply upset and unhappy.

Britta looks like she wants to hit her head against a wall.

Sebastian sighs deeply. “Come on. Lets do some rehearsing.”

“No!” Britta suddenly snaps, loud enough for Minttu and Kimi to hear them.

“What?” Sebastian asks, looking shocked.

“I am not rehearsing with you until you tell that idiotic dancer your feelings for him!” Britta yells, pointing at Kimi.

Kimi gives a shocked gasp and looks at Sebastian in surprise.

Sebastian’s face pales and he suddenly looks like a frightened child. He gives Britta a hurt look and then he all but storms out of the room.

* * *

“Here.” Toto puts his hands on Susie’s waist and gently turns her. “You need to move this way.”

Susie looks up at Toto and finds him looking into her eyes, their noses are almost touching and she almost, almost reaches up to kiss him.

Her eyes flutter shut and she’s just about to kiss him, forgetting where they are, when the training room door flies open.

“I need to hide!” Sebastian yelps as he runs into the room.

Toto and Susie jump apart and give him a look.

“Hide?” Toto asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Please!” Sebastian begs. His blue eyes are pleading.

Toto looks at Susie and shrugs. “Uh sure.”

“But we want to know why.” Susie folds her arms, clearly not impressed at being interrupted.

Sebastian’s face falls and he shakes his head. “Please, just hide me. Please.”

“Tell us why.” Susie says. She is not budging for anything.

Sebastian gives her a pained look and he sighs. “Britta told Kimi I like him.”

“She told him? What is this, the playground?” Toto mutters, making Susie nudge him.

“She told him because I wasn’t rehearsing properly.” Sebastian sighs, shrugging. “I deserved it.”

“Oh Seb.” Susie says softly. “Come on, you can stay here and watch us.”

He gives her a small smile. “Thank you.”

Susie nods and gets him to sit down near the mirror. “You can be Craig.” She grins, trying to make him smile.

Sebastian snorts but nods his head gently.

Susie winks at him and then moves back over to Toto, nodding at him to start the music up.

As Sebastian watches them practice the routine, he can’t help but think how good the two of them were together. They moved like one and each move spoke volumes. In his mind’s eye he remembers the feeling of dancing with Kimi, how they had seemed to match so perfectly. He lowers his head, suddenly overcome.

Susie’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he looks up.

“What did you think?” Susie asks, she’s breathless and looks excited and happy.

“It was a disaster darling.” Sebastian replies in a mock imitation of Craig’s voice, but then he grins at her. “No it was perfect.”

Susie beams at him and looks at Toto who smiles adoringly at her.

Sebastian watches them quietly and feels a little part of him die inside.

* * *

The dance weekend is soon on them.

Sebastian had barely spoken to Britta and all their rehearsals had been muted and quiet. Neither willing to speak.

Britta had felt guilty but she knew she had had to do that to Sebastian. To push him to someone who clearly made him happy. She guesses she had been in the wrong about it.

Sebastian had also avoided Kimi all week, not wanting to face the Finn and have him mock his feelings or reject him entirely. He didn’t think he could bare it.

Susie and Toto’s routine is on fire that weekend and the lift has the crowd on their feet screaming in delight.

Privately, Susie thinks Toto looks amazing in the dark blouse with the open collar showing his chest, and Toto thinks Susie looks stunning and like a queen in her soft pink dress, her hair curled over her shoulders.

All the remaining couples share looks between each other, they know something is going on.

Sebastian stands backstage with Britta, who is looking miserable and unhappy. She had never wanted their partnership to become this.

Silently Sebastian takes her hand, feeling awful for what he did.

Britta looks up at him and he gives her an apologetic look. She sighs and squeezes his hand. “Idiot.”

“I know.” He murmurs. “I’ll talk to him I swear.”

She nods, playing with the hem of her dress.

“I promise you.” Sebastian says softly. “We are going out there and I will give it 100%. I am sorry.”

Britta gives him a small smile. “I know you will.”

He gives her a grin and she cannot help but smile at him, his energy infectious.

It’s just before they’re about to go on that Kimi approaches, in a lose shirt and a tie draped over his shoulders. He looks amazing and Minttu looks fantastic next to him, her hair cascading over one of her shoulders in a black sequined dress.

“Seb…can we talk?” Kimi asks gently, his eyes hopeful.

Sebastian swallows and looks nervous. “I’m uh about to go on, but maybe once we’ve danced?” He asks.

A look of utter relief enters Kimi’s eyes and he nods. “Of course, yeah. Good luck.”

“Thank you. You too.” Sebastian nods as he and Britta take to the floor.

* * *

Their routine goes well. The crowd seems to like it and Craig wasn’t as disparaging as usual. But Bruno does pick out the feeling that Sebastian’s head was not on the dance during the routine.

“It was like you knew the moves, but your mind was elsewhere, lost. You looked sad. It didn’t really fit what the routine was.”

Sebastian bites his lip and nods, gazing away.

Len gently pulls Bruno back and nods. “I agree, your body was there but not your mind. It kind of meant we were drawn away from the routine. But it was a good dance.”

Soon the two of them are released back to Claudia and once up the staircase, Susie hugs Sebastian tightly.

“You need to talk to him.” She whispers in his ear gently.

Sebastian can only nod in reply.

* * *

The next routine were Minttu and Kimi. And wow.

The dance was so filled with passion and depth that the audience couldn’t keep quiet, and Sebastian felt himself drawn into the dance, his eyes on Kimi the whole time.

When they got to the top of the leader board, it was no surprise.

It kind of weakened Sebastian’s resolve a little and when Kimi tried to catch his eyes, Sebastian looked away.

* * *

Soon it was time to reveal who would be in the dance off.

Sebastian and Britta were not surprised when their light turned red. But Susie and Toto were.

The judges were also shocked, wondering why Susie and Toto had been voted to dance off, but it was out of their hands now.

Toto looks at Susie. “If this is our last dance. I want you to know that-”

But Susie is shaking her head. “It’s not our last dance.” She says defiantly, she looks at him with fire in her eyes. “Understood?”

Toto can only nod. Looking at her in awe.

When it came to the dance off, there was one clear winner.

Susie and Toto were saved by the judges.

Sebastian and Britta were told to go home.

Sebastian stands with his fellow contestants as they all hug him goodbye, glancing up when Kimi doesn’t even come near them.

“Kimi…” Sebastian whispers softly and the remaining dancers and contestants suddenly understand. They quickly move away from him, leaving the Finn room to come closer.

The cameras are off now, everyone is leaving the auditorium and Susie and Toto make the executive decision to invite the remaining couples back to theirs for drinks.

As everyone piles out, Sebastian looks at Kimi.

Kimi doesn’t look at him, preferring to kick the remaining bits of glitter around the floor.

“Kimi…” Sebastian tries again. “Dance with me.”

The Finn’s head snaps up and Sebastian holds his hands out hopefully.

Kimi walks towards him slowly, almost hesitant, but the small encouraging smile Sebastian gives him allows him to close the distance and take his hands.

Sebastian leads him in a slow dance around the empty ballroom, making Kimi give him a small smile in return.

They dance for a few minutes, just enjoying the moves, and then Sebastian twirls and dips Kimi with a wink.

Kimi laughs softly at him. “You’re a dork.”

Sebastian gently helps him up and chuckles. “I can be your dork, if you want?”

Kimi looks at him for a second, and then a genuine smile lights up his face. “I’d be delighted.”

Sebastian gives him a beaming smile and takes out his phone, selecting the song Kimi had taught him to dance to and taking his hands. “Dance with me again?”

Kimi nods wordlessly, his eyes soft. 

The two slowly waltz together, this time closer in their hold.

And just before the song ended, Sebastian gently turned around and pulled Kimi into a slow passionate kiss under the glitterball above their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Susie and Toto:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znOnG5UIX8o  
> Britta and Sebastian: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3uhJNgtNrY  
> Minttu and Kimi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7keUO5k-Js


	5. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Backstage, someone should find them making out in the wardrobe department while another couple are performing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during week 12.

Despite the fact he was voted out in an earlier week, Sebastian comes back to the ballroom to meet Britta and to be in the crowd for Kimi.

The Finnish dancer had made it through to the final, along with Susie and Toto and Nico and Vivian.

Sebastian made his way through the usual backstage chaos, looking everywhere for the Finn.

Nico and Vivian were just getting ready for their first dance of the evening, both talking quietly together.

Sebastian gave Nico a pat on his shoulder as he went past, grinning softly. “Good luck!”

Nico beams at him. “Thank you!” He’s hugging Vivian to his side and Sebastian smirks at them, another couple brought together.

He moves past them and further backstage, heading to the wardrobe department. 

He opens the door and grins when he sees Kimi sat on the dresser table talking to Minttu, who was having her hair done. 

Sebastian calls out to them. “Long time no see?”

Kimi glances up and beams happily. “Sebby!” He quickly jumps off of the table and runs to him, hugging him tightly.

Sebastian hugs him back hard. Burying his face in his shoulder.

Kimi pulls away to look at him. “How are you here? You told me you were flying back to Switzerland tonight?”

“Surprise.” Sebastian winks at him. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Kimi grins at him. “Consider me surprised.”

Sebastian grins and leans closer to him, pulling him into a kiss.

Kimi smiles and kisses him back eagerly, but he pulls away when he hears a breathy sigh.

Sebastian frowns and looks over Kimi’s shoulder. There's a small supply closest behind him. 

The two of them pause and suddenly they hear a breathy moan and a soft “Toto" coming from the closet. 

Minttu decides to take charge. She goes over to the closet door and pulls it open, revealing Toto kissing Susie passionately inside.

Toto has Susie pulled against his chest and is kissing her deeply, his hands travelling over her back. The two of them pull back when the door opens. 

Sebastian, Minttu and Kimi stare at them with their mouths open.

“Uh hi…..” Susie trails off with an embarrassed smile.

All three just look at them.

“Surprise?” Toto tries, pulling Susie closer to him protectively.

“I knew it!” Minttu suddenly says with a smile.

Sebastian and Kimi turn to look at her, shocked.

“Well, Britta told me she thought they were together.” Minttu shrugs. “And it was clear as day that they liked each other.”

Toto and Susie look at each other, both blushing.

Sebastian and Kimi look at each other and then Sebastian grins. “So, when is the wedding?”

Toto gives an audible groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Links to each dance are here. 
> 
> Vivian and Nico: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgPKNzhn5k8  
> Susie and Toto first dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2PTRzvaLFA  
> Susie and Toto Week 11: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMMS6AG5_e0&t=135s  
> Susie and Toto Rumba: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUbWghzNbyw  
> Susie and Toto Showdance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEz1rpEJORk
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
